Hello, Hazel Levesque
by electrictears
Summary: Someone Like You(songfic)- In which Hazel has doubts about her and Frank, and misses Sammy Valdez with all of her heart. When Leo shows up on the video scroll in the end of Son of Neptune, she's certain she's seen a ghost of her past. Teasing, taunting, of what could have been. So when boy meets girl on the Argo II, can Hazel come to a conclusion on her feelings?


"I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

Gaea's cruel words flashed through her mind again. Sammy had grown up, moved away, married, had a family. A good life by any mortals standard. Yet, according to Gaea, she'd always haunted his mind. What could have been? What was to come? Later that day, Hazel had so pleasantly disappeared into the world of her past. Riding horses with Sammy, sharing her birthday with him, their kisses- it was all Sammy. But jumping out of her memories only made it worse. Everything between her and Frank felt so wrong, as if nothing could fill the emptiness inside her except for her impish friend from 70 years ago. She began to wonder if she'd ever truly feel human, and alive in her soul, unless Sammy was there. She needed to let go, but how can one let go of the very thing that ties their happiness down? How do you let go of memories that special? Sure, Frank was nice. He was a good friend, her best friend. She knew he liked her, and every girl likes to be liked. But Hazel wasn't sure of anything right now, much less her feelings toward Frank.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"

Hazel knew how bad it was to carry around sadness, so she tried to move on. She even kissed Frank (out of sheer joy), but it only brought back painful memories of Sammy. She tried to like Frank, and she did. But what as? The truth is, Frank wasn't Sammy. Deep down, Hazel was beginning to realize that nobody could compare to him. She ached for his smile, for his laughter, his wild eyes, messy hair. But it was all gone. Never again to be seen. And Hazel tried to be glad that he'd gone on without her, because she really wanted only the very best for him. Yet she couldn't help feeling that the best was with him. She suddenly remembered something.

Flashback: Sammy was sitting on the rock beside her. It was chilly outside, but the sun beat down and warmed them right to the bones. Yet still, Hazel had an impeding sense of dread. Like she knew someone was going to die that day. So, she blurted out something that came to her mind.  
"Just don't forget me." she pleaded, breaking the peaceful silence.

He turned towards her, his wild eyes now soft and thoughtful. "Hazel Levesque," he said quietly, and she couldn't help noticing how right her name sounded when he said it, "you are by all means, unforgettable."

Hazel smiled. She never could count on his answers to questions being serious, but she could tell he was dead serious. Then Sammy chuckled, a light-hearted sound that warmed her even more than the Alaskan sun.

"It's funny, ya know? Sometimes life can be so great, but in one moment it can turn right around and stab you in the back. I haven't felt this happy since... ever, but I also get the feeling that something's going to happen. Something that's a real buzzkill." he mused aloud, half to himself, and half to Hazel. She got that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. But for now, she wanted to live her life well. So Hazel just smiled and reached down into the stream to splash him. He yelled in complaint as the icy water splattered on his clean shirt "Man, not fair! It's on Miss Hazel, it's on!".

That night, she died.

End flashback.

Now that Hazel had a second chance at life, she still felt a little like a ghost. The only thing that kept Hazel clinging onto her humanity was the memories she had. Even her mistakes and wrong turns were a precious part of her humanity, her life. BUt who could have guessed how much the sweetest memories could gnaw away at her aching heart?

"You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days."

Time had flown in the Underworld. Thinking about that day, it had seemed like only a few days ago. His laugh, and smile was so vivid and so real, it couldn't have happened over 70 years ago. But it had, and so had she. Hazel couldn't help feeling that she belonged in the times she was raised in- a time that flew by so quickly, as if it was a dream. Her time, her glory days, had been with Sammy, wandering aimlessly and carefree around the wild, untamed Alaskan country. Her missing piece was Sammy. So when the video scroll came from a guy named Leo, who looked and acted exactly like Sammy, her heart fluttered and danced around in her chest. Certainly it wasn't him. Could he have been brought back from the Underworld too? No. No. Not possible. Plus, according to Gaea, Sammy had grown up and died as an older man. But who was this? Deep down, she was hopeful, hopeful that this boy could be the missing puzzle piece. But she also felt guilty, because she was with Frank. And she couldn't bear to hurt Frank, but she felt empty. Hazel needed to feel alive again. Something told her that this 'Leo' would do just that.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you"

Hazel finally understood. After her shared blackout with Leo, she understood. Sammy was Leo's great-grandfather. She'd gotten the closure she'd needed on Sammy, but now Leo was there. He looked, and acted so much like Sammy, she couldn't help being drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Leo and Sammy, they were her types of guys. Quirky, sarcastic, humble, daring, funny. But also so caring, and went through so much. Leo was Hazel's way to let go of Sammy. He, whether anyone knew it or not, was her own savior. She learnt to let go of mistakes, and painful memories, and live in the present, for all she was worth. So when they stood up from the blackout, and were still holding hands, he said something that send warms tingles running through her body.

"Hello Hazel Levesque."

It was better than when Sammy said it. This was chilling, electrifying, and warming all at the same time. And she felt alive again.


End file.
